Many devices for mechanically scratching the backs of the individuals that use them are known. The most pertinent of these are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 992,905 and 1,965,774. This device, like those, is designed primarily for use in bathrooms, near showers and the like. However, the specific structure of this device is substantially different from the structures taught in the devices cited above.